Senere Peak
by XxNemoTheEmoxX
Summary: Ino as a child Never had a Father, but at age 7 when her mother is taken away from her in a car accedent she knew wasgoing to happen well going on a trip to Senere Peak,questions that were left unanswerd will finnaly be answerd. Just whats instor for her?


Chapter 1  
A Dream

* * *

" _sometimes you have dreams, and you cant remeber them...So you go to the place you had dreamed about... to help you...__Remember_"

Or atleast thats what i was told when I was alittle girl,I had no father he died after my birth,and my mother was 31 when she died, and i was still very young, but to this im alittle older but i still remeber that night perfectly, as if... it was yesterday;

_I woke up from a dream one night, and i told her._My mother soon after that told me I was talking about it more and more in my sleep and I started sleep walk more, but.. befor the trip, were she was going to take me to Serene Peak.. she died, in a car accedent.

" Mommy, don't be affraid of the light" she stared at me with sorrowful understanding eyes like she knew what i had seen in my dream, she kneeled down to my height and made perfect eye contact with me, and asked me

"Ino, What did you see?"

I stared back and said nothing at first but then.. when I opend my mouth to tell her I paused, I couldn't remeber what... I had just dreamed about... when I woke it was so clear like a picture the details were flawless and image was caught in my head but now, I looked down at my feet and tried to think about it but nothing came to mind.

"I don't know-" then it came back the name... the name of the place were I had saw and looked back at her my eyes clouded and half open, I parted my lips.

" Serene Peak.." My mother looked at me with questioning eyes " Serene Peak?" I nodded, she smiled at me and nodded " Ok.."

_I was sleeping in the back seat when I heard a screeching noise my, eyes opend and I saw a girl with hair like mine blond... but it was durty and coverd in what looked like ash, she looking at me she was.. diffrent she was wearing a black school uniform and her face pasty white, her eyes were tainted with haterd, yet I wasn't scared of her.. and I didn't scream, I felt like.. I needed to help her, but she vanished suddenly and was blinded by a bright light the sound of Metal crunching and glass braking and screams from my mother was all I would remember... I woke up 2 weeks later in a hospitle bed, I was alone.. or so.. I thought I was alone._

The girl, the girl I saw befor the crash, was standing beside me staring into my eyes, no.. past my eyes,my soul,my sadness.. my very own hatred I felt being pulled out of me,

" Who are you..whats your name?" I whisperd softly, she touched my hand, she was hot burning almost on fire

" my name?" her voices was shallow yet soft, I nodded feeling my hand burn i yelped out the pain was real I continued to scream until-

* * *

"Ino!" My eyes shot open as I sat up I saw I was in a greenish colour room, a white blanket coverd the lower half of my body as sun shined in threw the window onto my face.

" Are you ok?" I looked over to the voice I heard, I saw my husbands worrying eyes

" Shika..yeah im ok" he sat up and pulled me between his legs and wrapped his arms securly around me

" you had the dream again didn't you?" He asked ina low soft comferting voice I stayed silent for a few minutes but then nodded

" I wish I didn't have to work today," he let go of me and slowly get up walking to the bathroom.

"Shikamaru, do you know were Serene Peak is?" i got up slowly and leaned on the door way watching him breush his teeth

" nope, ife nefer herfed orf it, to be -spit- honest." he turned to me and smiled takign a sip of water and swishing it around in his mouth then spitting it out in the sink and wipping the rest of the water from his chin

" thats.. what i thought." i left back to bed giving him a kiss quickly.

when i woke up shikamaru was gone, left for work she guessed then she rememberd he was leaving for work this morning, she turned her head it read 8pm she walked over to her computer and sat down login her and cheaking her e-mail 42 new 4 junk she sighed not even bothering to check, then she rememberd " Serene Peck..." she looke dover at the search bar... she took in a deep breath and typed in;

'How Can I find Serene Peak,'

she browsed over the results, only 6 she cliked on all of them but the last one brought her right to a map she bit her bottem lip and printed it off

" Serene Peak.." I stared at it abit _' im going..'  
_

* * *


End file.
